marvel_contestofchampionsfandomcom-20200213-history
She-Hulk
She-Hulk is a Science Champion. Being a Science Champion, she has a Class Bonus against Mystic Champions, but is weak to Skill Champions. Bio When a bullet meant for her father struck Jennifer Walters, it seemed that all was lost. Bleeding out and in desperate need of a donor for her rare blood type, it was her cousin Bruce Banner that stepped forward to save her. When the Hulk's gamma-infused blood was introduced to Jennifer, she found herself able to transform into the powerful She-Hulk! Standing as her own hero, She-Hulk has fought alongside the world's greatest warriors, using her immense strength and intellect to defeat the villains of earth, both in the courtroom and on the battlefield. Stats Abilities *'Passive:' She-Hulk's extensive weight training allows her Special Attacks up to increased chance to Stun base on how large the opposing champion is. *'Passive:' An enchanced immune system provides full immunity to the Poisons of the Battlerealm. *'Heavy Attacks:' She-Hulk attempts to knock some sense into Stunned champions, striking with increased Attack and removing the Stun effect. Signature Ability *'Citing Precedent' **She-Hulk researches her opponent endlessly and takes away much of their power allowing her to place a Passive effect on them, reducing a specific stat by based on which Class they are. ***'Cosmic:' Buff Duration ***'Mutant:' Special Damage ***'Mystic:' Power Gain Rate ***'Science:' Physical Resistance ***'Skill:' Critical Hit Damage ***'Tech:' Ability Accuracy Special Attacks *'Objection!' **She-Hulk shows a strong objection to the opponent's tactics, in the form of her heels leaving an imprint on thier face. *** chance to Stun the opponent for seconds. *'Found in Comtempt' **For any defendant who disrespects the courtroom, She-Hulk provides a fitting punishment. *** chance to Stun the opponent for seconds. *'Clear the Courtroom' **Opponent found guility. Case closed. *** chance to Stun the opponent for seconds. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths *She-Hulk's powerful Stun effects combined with her Pummel, allow smart players to play with strong combos. Instead of simply mashing attacks while the enemy is Stunned, try instead to mix it up with a couple of medium attacks, then switching into a Heavy Attack for the Pummel boost. *She-Hulk's strong passive effects from her Signature Ability allows her to fight with more impunity that other Champions, as she can reliably bypass some of their strongest abilities. *She-Hulk fights very well against giant Champions due to her increased Stun chance. Try bringing her in against Juggernaut and the Hulk to get those chain Stuns and Pummel effects going. Weaknesses *As She-Hulk is reliant on her Stun effects for her damage output, she performs poorly against Champions that can shrug off these effects (such as Groot), or Champions that are Stun immune from local and linked nodes. Recommended Masteries *'Stupefy' and Pacify and Petrify: She-Hulk has some of the longest Stun durations in the game, and amplifying her Stun effects can allow her to destroy her opponents when used correctly. Stupefy increases the duration of her Stun effects, while Pacify & Petrify deny them most of their defensive power while she wails on them. *'Parry:' As She-Hulk can remove Stun effects for large bursts of damage, giving her Parry can allow her to frequently get this damage boost when timed correctly. Trivia *The name of She-Hulk's first Special Attack, Objection!, is a popular phrase and Internet meme from the franchise. Character Inspiration *She-Hulk is based off of from . External links * * * Navigation Category:Science